Corey Burton
Corey Gregg Burton is an American voice actor who provided the voice for several Disney animated characters, as well as characters from Star Wars: The Clone Wars (including Count Dooku, Cad Bane and Ziro the Hutt) and other cartoons. He has a wide vocal range from voicing high characters, raspy characters and baritone voices. His baritone voice is the reason he took over Tony Jay's roles. He has also done a lot of narration work. In 2000, he was called in to dub over Deems Taylor's narration in Fantasia. This was done as when the restoration team was preparing Fantasia, some of Deems' narration was missing or in too bad of condition to be publicly released. So, Corey redubbed all of the film's dialogue to give it a consistent flow. He has also narrated several Disney documentaries and bonus features such as The Story Behind Fun and Fancy Free, Bambi: The Magic Behind the Masterpiece and The Jungle Book: The Making of a Musical Masterpiece. He received an Annie Award for his work as Ludwig Von Drake in House of Mouse, and an Annie nomination for his voice work as Captain Hook in Return to Never Land and Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He will voice the Narrator in Future-Worm!. Disney Roles 1961-donald-dingue-00.png|Ludwig Von Drake (1987–present) disney_521.gif|Dale (1988–present) Captain Hook.png|Captain Hook (1983–present) White Rabbit KHREC.png|White Rabbit (1984–2002) Iceradumbo1783.jpg|The Ringmaster (1999–present) Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg|Magic Mirror (2006–present) Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-3505-1-.jpg|Grumpy (currently) Pinocchio-pinocchio-4962226-960-720.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow (Disney On Ice) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2767-1-.jpg|Yen Sid (2005-present) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9858-1-.jpg|Chernabog Dumbo_163.jpg|Timothy Mouse (2001) Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-855.jpg|Gus (currently) Doorknob_KHREC.png|The Doorknob (2001–present) 374338 1267288932692 400 267.jpg|Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (1984–present) Clipalicecaterpillar2.gif|Caterpillar (2001–present) mad-hatter-21.jpg|Mad Hatter (currently) Card Soldiers KHREC.png|Card Soldiers (1984–present) Professor-lg.jpg|Professor Owl (Disney's Sing Along Songs) Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2180.jpg|Mr. Smee (1982–2001) 1954-brownstone-2.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore (currently) Sark.png|Sark (Kingdom Hearts II) Mcp.png|Master Control Program (MCP) (Kingdom Hearts II) Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan (Disney Read-Along) Little-Mermaid-Screencap-the-little-mermaid-1870572-720-480.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam (2004-present) Gruffi Gummi.jpg|Gruffi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears; seasons 2-6) Toadwart01.jpg|Toadwart (Adventures of the Gummi Bears; seasons 2-6) Normal beautyandthebeast 425.jpg|Maurice (House of Mouse) Zipper.jpg|Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Aladdin0117.jpg|The Peddler (''Kingdom Hearts'' series) 300px-SantaClaus.png|Santa Claus (Kingdom Hearts II) Speedy.jpg|Speedy the Snail Quint.jpg|Quint Andre Demouche.jpg|Andre Demouche (Quack Pack) Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3140.jpg|Claude Frollo (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, currently) Disney zeus.jpg|Zeus (Hercules: The Animated Series) Shan-Yu_KHII.png|Shan Yu (Kingdom Hearts II) Atlantis275.jpg|Gaetan Moliére DocHudson3.jpg|Doc Hudson (Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Cars: Mater-National Championship, Cars: Race-O-Rama, Radiator Springs Racers) Secrets hatchetman davis.jpg|Ghost Host (2001–present) Hat box.jpg|Hatbox Ghost (Haunted Holidays website) O'Harahom.png|Chief O'Hara (currently) Goatman and Mortimer.png|The Goat Man Officer Hobble.jpg|Officer Hobble Princess-disneyscreencaps com-10365.jpg|Harvey (left) from The Princess and the Frog Snout the Rat.jpg|Snout tikiforest.jpg|The Tiki Trees char_2049.jpg|Mole Heebeejeebee2.png|Jeebee Rogerbaskerville.png|Roger MacDuff.png|MacDuff Bric.png|Bric Char 29856.jpg|Burnt Man Count Dooku.jpeg|Count Dooku (Video Games and TV Series) 1000px-Phineas_and_His_Friends_with_Super_Computer.jpg|Super Computer Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus (Phineas and Ferb) Gladstone Finds a Dollar.jpg|Gladstone Gander (Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!) Gyro-Gearloose01.png|Gyro Gearloose (Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!) char_107548.jpg|Wilbur the Wombeast (Sofia the First) Achmed aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg|Prince Achmed (Aladdin) Ringmaster Portrait.jpg|The Ringmaster from Goof Troop Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 214 The Case of the Cola Cult arsenaloyal - YouTube12.jpg|Pop Top Onus.jpg|Onus Treasure Planet Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8376.jpg|Titans Iceraichabodmrtoad0660.jpg|Water Rat (currently) Donald Duck Duck Pimples 1945 - YouTube3.jpg|Leslie J. Clark (currently) Horned_King.png|Horned King (currently) 1085519-peter_pan_782_super.jpg|Peter Pan (Back to Never Land) Monster Arm.png|Monster Arm (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Atticus_Thorn.jpg|Atticus Thorn Merlock.jpg|Merlock the Magician (Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!) Mannybugslife.png|Manny (currently) Lord Grudgemunger.jpg|Lord Grudgemunger (The 7D episode "The Rock of Sages") Quarrie.png|Quarrie (Star Wars Rebels) RubberChickenYelling.jpg|Rubber Chicken (Darkwing Duck) toy-story-3-3d-toy-story-3-14-07-2010-18-06-2010-76-g.jpg|Buzz Lightyear (Disney on Ice: Disney·Pixar's Toy Story 3) Tiredpirate.jpg|Pooped Pirate (Pirates of the Caribbean) Flendarking.JPG|King of Flendar (Wander Over Yonder) Evil sultan.jpg|The Evil Sultan (Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge) (2000-present) Cadbane detail.png|Cad Bane (Star Wars franchise) Brutish_and_Oafish.jpg|Brutish Guard (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) High Evolutionary.jpg|High Evolutionary (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) External links *Official website * Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:1950s births Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Burton, Corey Burton, Corey Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Lion King Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Dumbo Category:Aladdin Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Treasure Planet Category:American voice actors Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Males Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Mulan Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Goof Troop Category:Darkwing Duck Category:TaleSpin Category:DuckTales Category:Fantasia Category:Star Wars Category:Epic Mickey Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Sofia the First Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Toy Story Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Quack Pack Category:Disney Revival Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:People from California Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Singers Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Fantasmic Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:American actor-singers Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Disney Dark Age Category:Cars Category:The 7D Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy